character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Cosmic Ghost Rider
|-|Cosmic Ghost Rider= |-|Frank Castle= Summary An alternate version of Frank Castle. In this universe, Frank was killed during a battle with Thanos. Making a deal with Mephisto, he returned to life as a Ghost Rider in order to punish the Mad Titan. However, upon his return to the land of the living, he found that Thanos had scoured the planet of nearly all life and the villian was nowhere to be found. The new Rider spent countless years alone, with nothing to punish or avenge. Days became years, years became decades, decades became centuries, centuries became millennia. Roaming endlessly, Castle began to lose his mind. Then it happened. Galactus, injured and humbled, had come to Earth, seeking aid to defeat Thanos. But he had come too late. Earth's heroes, defenders and champions had been dead for eons, except for Frank. With no other options and a little convincing, Galactus made Frank his herald and imbuing him with the Power Cosmic. They journeyed together for centuries, attempting to stop Thanos' quest to wipe all life from the universe. Ultimately, they failed and Galactus was slain in their final confrontation with Thanos. However, Thanos and the Rider were at an impasse. Thanos concluded that he could not kill Frank, but Frank was not powerful enough to overcome Thanos. Hence, Thanos offered for Frank to become his herald and journey with him to receive the chance to punish more evil then he ever could imagine... Powers and Stats Tier:'' 4-B ' 'Name: '''Cosmic Ghost Rider, The Rider, Frank Castle (born Frank Castiglione) '''Origin: 'Marvel Comics 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Millions of years old '''Classification: ' Herald, Spirit of Vengeance 'Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Spaceflight via Hell Cycle, Flight, Hellfire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Skilled Marksman, Mind Manipulation & Pain Manipulation with Penance Stare, Stealth Mastery, Martial Arts, Resistance to Madness Manipulation (Withstood the mental probing of Galactus, due to already being insane) and Fire & heat, Time Stop, Time Travel & Dimensional Travel with Time Stone '''Attack Potency: Solar System level (Defeated and killed an alternate version of Thanos), Ignores durability with Penance Stare Speed: Massively FTL+ combat and travel speed (Capable of keeping pace with Thanos. Traveled from the Milky Way Galaxy to the Kree Galaxy in under a few hours) Lifting Strength: Unknown ' 'Striking Strength: ''' '''Solar System level Durability: Solar System level Stamina: Likely Limitless (Scaling from Ghost Rider) Range: At least several meters with chains, higher with guns, at least tens of meters with energy projection, kilometers with Hellfire, Low Multiversal with Time Stone Standard Equipment: ' *'Chains: '''Cosmic Ghost Rider wields chains forged from the bones of Cyttorak. They are so strong that even Thanos cannot break them once entangled. They are capable of being used like a whip and can tear through mutltiple opponents at once. *Hell Cycle:' Like other Ghost Riders, Frank utilizes a bike. His, however, is futuristic and capable of traveling quickly through over ground, in the air and even in the vacuum of space. *'Guns: He wields a pair of large handguns that shoot Hellfire. *'Optional Equipment: '''Fragment of the Time Stone. With this, Cosmic Ghost Rider can travel through time and stop time. 'Intelligence: '''Above Average. Though not always readily apparent due to his demeanor, he has lived through the same events as his Earth-616 counterpart and thus should possess all his training and experience. On top of this, he has spent millions of years battling and traveling with Galactus and Thanos. Despite his casual and even humorous attitude, should he deem it necessary, he becomes a truly deadly opponent, mowing down all in his path. '''Weaknesses: '''Due to his damaged psyche and experiences, Cosmic Ghost Rider does not demonstrate the same demeanor as he did as the Punisher. Also, due to his insanity, he sometimes forgets that he has great supernatural/cosmic power at his disposal, though this doesn't seem as much of a problem anymore. His normal Penance Stare does not work on those beings who are either innocent or feel no regret for their actions. As he is technically dead, Cosmic Ghost Rider can be controlled by beings who hold power over the dead, such as Hela. He cannot readily time travel with the Time Stone on a whim and has to charge it with the Power Cosmic first. Due to the mental strain of bearing both the Power Cosmic and the power of a Spirit of Vengeance, Cosmic Ghost Rider can suffer mental fatique if he uses his powers constantly over an extended period of time. This can allow him to become dazed and even knocked out. '''Feats: *Has to hold back not to destroy worlds. *Fought and killed most of an army made up of 166 alternate reality heroes. Notable Attack/Techniques: ' *'Penance Stare: 'Cosmic Ghost Rider looks into his opponent's eyes, and forces them to experience all the pain and suffering they have caused others. **'Penance: 'Cosmic Ghost Rider, uses a version of the Penance Stare that incinerates his target whether they feel regret or not for their actions. *'Hellfire: '''Cosmic Ghost Rider is able to summon and project Hellfire. He's been seen using it fly by shaping it into a surfboard and release extremely large explosions of it. '''Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Note 2: '''The version of Thanos that Cosmic Ghost Rider fought and killed is not as powerful as the Thanos of modern day comics. The alternate Thanos that we see Cosmic Ghost Rider defeat should ultimately be comparable to Thanos at an earlier point in his career, who should, in turn, be comparable to Classic Adam Warlock. '''Note 3: '''While his feat of fighting a large army of heroes is impressive in it's own right, it should not be used as justification for his scaling. Due to Cosmic Ghost Rider's meddling, the alteration in the Earth-616 timeline that created those version of the heroes would have also created changes to their histories and feats. Hence, we cannot truly say each hero that Cosmic Ghost Rider faced was as powerful and/or as skilled as their Earth-616 counterparts. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Tier 4 Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Hellfire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Heralds of Galactus Category:Chain Users Category:Fire Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Undead Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mind Users Category:Pain Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Time Stop Users Category:Gun Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Military Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Widowed Characters